new_world_order_nwofandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.2 At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.It has had fifteen family heads, with Chōza Akimichi being the fifteenth and his son Chōji slated to become the sixteenth. The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. he Hagoromo clan (羽衣一族, Hagoromo Ichizoku) is one of the earlier clans which existed during the war-torn era preceding the creation of the hidden villages. While not a great deal is known about them, they were one of the warring factions alongside the Uchiha clan to oppose the Senju clan in battle — an alliance that lead to Kawarama Senju's death, amongst many of his clansmen.4 The Hirasaka clan (比良坂一族, Hirasaka Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure. The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.5 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Jugo's clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Kageetsu Family: The Kagetsu Family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendents of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. The clan has produced three of the four Tsuchikage of Iwagakure: the First, the Third, and the Fourth. The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. The Kodon clan (虎呑一族, Kodon Ichizoku) is a clan of the Howling Wolf Village. They are able to make a medicinal form of saigenzai known as Kotarō within their bodies; although only Kodon can do this, it is not a kekkei genkai. They sell Kotarou at their store, Rengyōdō (連翹堂). The Kohaku clan (Kohaku Ichizoku) was a shinobi clan that had a village near the border of the Land of Fire to that of Amegakure. This village was one of many villages that was attacked by Furido's 4-Man Team, and all villagers subsequently massacred. The Kumanoi clan (熊胆一族, Kumanoi Ichizoku) was a clan of the Howling Wolf Village. They accidentally discovered blue fire powder while trying to find a medicine that would grant eternal youth. the Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest, and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release. Shikaku Nara was the most recent head of the clan. The Ōtsutsuki Clan (大筒木一族, Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku), also known as the ancestors of all shinobi, is a clan originating from another world, having arrived to the Earth about a thousand years ago. Several members of this clan have heavily influenced both the shinobi and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today The Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. The Ryū clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) was once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the Dragon Blade. The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, including the Third Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. The Sendō clan (仙道一族, Sendō Ichizoku) is a clan of the Howling Wolf Village led by Jiryū Sendō. After the village became neutral, the Sendō started selling saigenzai to the villagers, specifically its former shinobi. The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.7 Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and under their philosophy of the Will of Fire, they are responsible for making the village, and later the Ninja World, into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the seven Hokage of Konoha: the First, the Second, and the the Fifth. The clan shared deep familial ties with the Uzumaki clan,8 and from this the Seventh Hokage is also an indirect member. The Shiin clan was a small shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields,9 where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Despite their size, they had high ideals. After Otogakure was founded, all the skilled members joined Otogakure. But when the requests from the daimyō stopped coming, their leader lost his reason to live and set sight for a gold mine. The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,11 and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,12 producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after its downfall. The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.13 This clan produced the latest Hokage.14 The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety.[